Corazón encadenado
by neko-hitomi li
Summary: Syaoran ha sido un esclavo toda su vida a pesar de ser el hijo del señor al que sirve y la que fue su esclava favorita, un día este lo decide intercambiar y conocerá a alguien que cambiara su vida por completo. Pasen y lean.
1. Prologo

Prologo.

Oscuridad y más oscuridad, era lo único que podía recordar, ha también el terrible dolor de mis muñecas y tobillos los cuales estaban presos de unos enormes grilletes, trabajo pesados, terribles azotazos, y quemaduras en mi desnuda piel, muy poca comida, y mi anémico cuerpo en descomposición.

Desde que tengo memoria siempre ha sido así, ese es mi destino y no lo puedo cambiar, yo el simple hijo bastardo de un gran señor y una esclava de su harem, era obvio que viviera así, pero no tengo opción…

Ya logro escuchar los pasos de los guardias que nos han de conducir a los trabajos diarios, por lo que supongo que ha amanecido, desde donde estoy no puedo ver la luz, así que en el fondo me alegro de que esos hombres vengan…

Ha comenzado otro día de mi miserable vida… la vida de un esclavo.

…

Que hay mis lectores, no sé por qué pero me ha dado la gana de escribir de Syaoran como un esclavo maltratado, creo que soy algo sádica- neko saca un látigo y pone ojitos de maldad pura- je je je… en fin eso es el punto sabroso de esta historia espero que sea de su total agrado, y para los que siguen el fic las alas de un ángel, no se apuren no lo abandono solo que me dio por hacer esta historia a la par de con esta, en fin…

Nos leemos en la próxima.


	2. Encadenado de por vida

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Card Captor Sakura, menos uno que otro de mi invención.

Encadenado de por vida.

-Hey tú, perro más vino- dijo gordo señor que estaba recostado en cojines de plumas y estaba cubierto de joyas.

Un joven cubierto por un asqueroso ropón y con los pies encadenados, se acercó a él dejando en claro que él era al que llamaban "perro" llevaba consigo una jarra llena de vino, y la cabeza baja, por lo que lo único que se podía ver de su cabeza era su abundante y hermoso cabello chocolate.

Le sirvió vino pero las manos le temblaron y dejo caer apenas un pequeño chorro hacia el piso.

-Ha con que dejas caer mi preciado vino…- tras decir esto lo agarro del cabello chocolate lo cual provoco que se le cayera la jarra de las manos, la cual al estrellarse contra el suelo se rompió mil pedazos liberando todo el vino en el suelo, esto pareció enojar más al señor.

El gran señor se levantó de sus cojines de plumas, tomando aun al chico por sus cabellos chocolate y cuando estuvo completamente de pie lo tiro al suelo, le comenzó a patear y pisotear la cara con el pie, sin que el chico se quejar o gritara, cuando el gran señor estuvo satisfecho lo dejo de patear y lo levanto del suelo del brazo.

-¿Sabes que tan valioso es?- le pregunto, pero el chico no respondió.

-Syaoran te pregunte si ¿Sabes que tan valioso es?- tras decir esto lo jalo de nuevo del cabello esta vez haciendo que alzara la cabeza, dejando ver unos hermosos ojos ámbar, en los cuales no se reflejaba ni una pizca de miedo por su agresor.

-No- respondió cortante el chico.

-Pues mucho, ve a que te den veinte latigazos para que pagues el vino- tas decir esto lo aventó hacia la puerta.

-Si - fue lo único que respondió Syaoran.

-Después vienes para acá para tomar en silencio tu clase de idioma, no serás más que un perro inmundo pero también eres mi hijo- dijo haciendo una mueca de asco.

-Si señor Baha- fue lo único que respondió Syaoran, dándose la vuelta para salir en silencio y con la cabeza gacha por la puerta.

-Ojala que la perra de tu madre no me hubiera convencido de traerte al mundo- fue lo último que Syaoran escucho cuando salió.

Siempre era así, gente criticando a su difunta madre por haber convencido a su padre, el señor de Ta'ha, de darle la oportunidad de vivir.

Aquello lo enfurecía, pero no podía hacer nada más que apretar los puños en silencio ya que no era más que un esclavo.

Así pues como de costumbre salió a un patio con una plataforma alta de piedra, se quitó el ropón quedando solo en ropa interior, y se puso en la posición para recibir los latigazos.

-¿Cuántos?- le pregunto el verdugo encargado de dar los latigazos.

-Veinte- le contesto Syaoran, él no hablaba más que para responder lo que sus superiores le preguntaban.

Y el castigo contesto, cado uno de los veinte latigazos dados en su espalda dejándole una horrible herida llena de sangre, pero él no gritaba, solo contenía el enorme dolor como siempre.

Cuando el castigo termino e se puso su ropón sin importarle que este se llenara de sangre y se dirigió a la sala de estudio para recibir sus clases del día.

A pesar de ser un esclavo el recibía cuatro cosas que al resto se le eran negadas: un poco más de comida, tratamiento cuando se enfermaba, entrenamiento con la espada, y educación. De allí en fuera su trato era igual al de un esclavo.

Aquello se le daba por que su padre le había prometido a su madre en su lecho de muerte, que se encargaría de él, también significaba que el gran señor le tenía estima a su madre, no por nada era su esclava favorita, también porque había heredado el detalle que había llamado la atención de Baha en su madre cuando la compro en el mercado de esclavos: sus brillantes ojos ámbar que se confundían con el oro, también tenía el hermoso cabello chocolate del señor Baha por lo que era una combinación exitosa, muchos le habían ofrecido grandes cantidades de dinero por el pero el gran señor esperaba la oferta adecuada por semejante tesoro.

Syaoran tomo las clases en silencio mientras que su anciano maestro lo miraba con lastima, cuando estas terminaron, se le mando por un mandado al pueblo así pues fue, pero cuando nadie le miraba se dirigió al rio, dejo la canasta del mandado un poco alejada de la orilla y salto al rio para refrescarse las heridas, no le importaron los grilletes de sus tobillos, el agua estaba helada.

Después se dirigió a hacer lo que le mandaron.

Terminando de comprar la fruta que se le encargo se dirigió a un último puesto para comprar el dichoso vino.

Entonces un atolondrado niño de por lo menos siete años choco con el llevaba una capa y hermosas ropas por lo que Syaoran supo al instante que era un noble.

Venía con un joven de su edad, quince años, con los ojos cerrados y cabello negro con las mismas ropas.

-Io, ten más cuidado- le dijo el joven con una sonrisa que parecía imborrable.

-Si Yamasaki- el respondió el niño de nombre Io.

Llegaron dos personas más uno era un adulto joven cabello negro ojos castaños ropas lujosas pero discretas, y el otro también parecía de su edad, cabello color arena ojos negros ropas simples.

-Con que aquí estaban…- dijo el chico del cabello arena.

-¡Hiden!- dijo Io.

-Yamasaki…- comenzó el mayor pero el chico llamado Yamasaki lo interrumpió.

-Primo Touya te decía este es una ciudad con mucha historia…- Syaoran le dejo de prestar atención y comenzó a recoger la canasta y su fruta entonces lo volteo a ver.

-Casi lo olvido, Io discúlpate y ayúdale al chico…- pero se calló. Syaoran siguió su mirada la cual estaba posada en sus grilletes.

-¿Qué pasa Yamasaki?- pregunto Io el cual también siguió la mirada del chico y también vio sus grilletes pero su inocencia era mucha- Señor ¿Por qué esta encadenado?- le pregunto a Syaoran el cual bajo por completo la mirada siguió con su tarea.

-Porque es un esclavo- escucho Syaoran, rayos esa era la voz de uno de los subordinados de su padre.

-¿Un esclavo?- pregunto Io sin que ninguno de sus acompañantes alcanzara a callarlo.

-¿Sabes que significa ser un esclavo?- le pregunto el hombre.

-Nop- respondió Io.

De repente sintió que le volvían a jalar el cabello para pararlo como de costumbre, haciendo que tirara la canasta esparciendo su contenido, luego lo tiro al suelo lo comenzó a pisar y patear, Syaoran logro ver las miradas de horror de los nobles dedujo que eran extranjeros.

-Basta- dijo el mayor y aparto al hombre de Syaoran- ¿estás bien chico?-pregunto.

Syaoran no respondió solo se sentó de rodillas para volver a recoger el mandado.

El hombre furioso tomo un una barra de metal que un herrero cercano acababa de sacer del fuego para comenzar a trabajar, y se la puso en la espalda, los extranjeros vieron con aun más terror como aunque la piel se le quemaba viva el chico solo apretaba los sin decir una sola palabra.

-Perro, recoge la fruta y mueve tu trasero hacia el palacio te busca, ya yo compro el vino- tras decir esto le dio un último golpe con la barra y se la regreso al herrero.

Syaoran asintió e hizo lo que le pidieron, pero hecho una última mirada a las caras de los extranjeros, sus sonrisas se habían borrado y todo lo miraban con terror, porque se sorprendían esa era la vida de un esclavo.

….

Que tal lectores – neko saca la cabeza de detrás de su ordenador y saluda- aquí les traigo una muestra de mi talento… ok no pero yo lo hice sola, solo puedo decir comentarios o tomatazos, en fin me voy antes de que me bombardeen por haber hecho que maltrataran a Syaoran.

Hasta la próxima.


	3. Los nobles de Rabaja

Los nobles de Rabaja.

Después de que el subordinado de su padre le diera es espectáculo a los nobles extranjeros, no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que se le pidió pero antes volvió a ir al rio, a pesar de que recibía un poco de medicina cada vez que se enfermaba, las heridas que le hacían a diario no se las trataban, así que la única solución para que no se le infectaran era lavárselas con el agua del rio.

Nuevamente se zambulló en las aguas del rio que corría a las afueras del castillo, cuando sintió que las quemaduras ya no le ardían tanto salió del agua, tomo la casta que había dejado a la orilla del rio y se encamino al palacio, con la vista puesta en los grilletes de sus tobillos símbolo de su condición de esclavo, en verdad odiaba esos grilletes, su sueño era que se los quitaran.

Cuando llego se dirigió a la cocina a dejar las compras del día.

-Muchas gracias Syaoran- le dijo la anciana cocinera que dirigía la cocina, ella era la única amiga de su madre por lo tanto Syaoran le tenía mucha estima.

-¿Necesitas ayuda Marian?- ella era la única persona con la cual Syaoran hablaba, ya que no se relacionaba con los demás esclavos y los nobles y superiores solo les respondía sus preguntas.

-No pero gracias, ahora vete o ese gordo señor va a hacer escandalo- le dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello chocolate tal y como su madre solía hacerlo.

Le regalo una última sonrisa a Marian, y se dirigió a donde su padre, el cual estaba como siempre, acostado en montones de almohadones de plumas, comiendo fruta, bebiendo vino, pero esta vez se encontraba hablando con un noble, el cual cuando entro lo volteo a ver, tenía un cabello color negro que le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía a quién, lo cual era extraño ya que el poseía una excelente memoria que le facilitaba sus estudios.

-Perro ven aquí- le dijo el señor Baha.

Él se dirigió hacia él, y cuando estuvo a su alcance, Baha lo arrojó al suelo sin ningún deje de piedad, y le puso los pesados pies en la adolorida espalda, dándole uso de taburete.

El noble miro a su padre con incomodidad.

-Entonces ¿Reabrir el comercio entre Ta'ha y el país de Rabaja?- dijo su padre mientras que recargaba más sus pesados pies.

-Esa es la propuesta del rey de Rabaja- le contesto el noble.

-Me encantaría decir que sí, pero con eso de que en Rabaja no hay más que un solo mercado de esclavos- dijo Baha.

-El rey no soporta la esclavitud, ni la explotación de las personas… ¿no cree que lo está lastimando?- dijo el noble cuando uno de los pies de su padre se posó sobre uno de las heridas del látigo, la volvió a abrir y esta le comenzó a sangrar.

-Para nada, para eso son los esclavos, no son más que basura a la que le damos un uso- dijo muy quitado de la pena.

El noble hizo una mueca de asco, se notaba que no le agradaba estar allí.

-Bueno se hace tarde, necesito volver- dijo con obvias intenciones de salir lo más pronto posible de la presencia del señor.

-Mañana continuaremos con las negociaciones, le mandaremos un esclavo para que le sirva durante su estadía aquí- le dijo poniéndose de pie.

-No es necesario…- dijo poniendo cara de terror al ver como la espalda de Syaoran sangraba terriblemente, pero este no decía o hacia nada más que sentarse de rodillas.

-Esa es una costumbre por aquí cuando alguien importante está de visita, se le manda un esclavo para hacer su visita mucho más agradable- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno- dijo el noble resignado.

Se estrecharon las manos en señal de despedida, y cuando el noble se retiró, el señor tomo a Syaoran por los cabellos, y tomo un látigo, para después aventarlo hacia la pared, para después quitarle el ropón dejándole en interiores.

-Te tardaste perro- le dijo dándole un latigazo.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que cuando te mando a llamar es para que vengas rápido, así me pagas la educación que te he dado?- con cada palabra le dio un latigazo.

Por ultimo puso una de las barras de metal en el fuego ardiente y cuando supuso que estaba lo suficientemente caliente, se la puso en los tobillos, repitió esta acción tres veces más.

-Que esto te sirva de lección perro, carga una canasta con regalos, vas a ser tú el que envié con los nobles de Rabaja- le dijo Syaoran intento ponerse de pie con un gran esfuerzo, lo logro pero los pies le dolían horrible.

El gran señor le levanto la cabeza para verlo bien.

-Definitivamente la única razón por la que haya aceptado tenerte como mi hijo, es por lo hermoso que eres- tras decir esto soltó bruscamente su cabeza, y lo pateo hacia la puerta.

Syaoran se encamino a hacer el pedido con la cabeza baja.

Todo aquello fue observado por el noble.

_-Pobre chico-_ pensó mientras se encaminaba en donde se hospedaba_- y lo peor de todo es que es su propio padre._

Syaoran se encamino hacia el hotel del noble, sin la oportunidad de meterse al rio por que los subordinados de su padre están allí cerca, así que fue aguantado el terrible dolor de sus tobillos y espalda la cual comenzó a sangrar, manchando su ropón, como siempre lo ignoro.

Cuando llego el hotel y entro a la habitación casi se infarta, ¡eran los nobles del mercado los que acompañaban al noble que negociaba con su padre!

-… es por eso que el guardián del laberinto…- parecía que Yamasaki contaba algo.

-¡Takashi Yamasaki deja de contar tus mentiras!- lo reprendió Touya.

-Hay su majestad están interesantes…- dijo Hiden.

-Si Touya déjame- dijo Yamasaki.

Sintió que algo tiraba de su ropa, por lo que miro abajo.

-Señor ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- era el pequeño Io.

Todos lo voltearon a ver, cuando escucharon la voz de Io.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Yamasaki borrando su sonrisa, al ver cómo le sangraba la espalda y lo pálido que estaba, había perdido mucha sangre en el trayecto del palacio al hotel ya que estaban uno en cada extremo de la ciudad.

Syaoran no pudo más con el dolor y la pérdida de sangre y se desmayó.

…..

Hola lectores aquí les traigo otra entrega de corazón encadenado, hay pobre Syaoran hasta a mí me dolió, pero- neko se pone un jet pack en la espalda- mejor me voy antes de que me encuentren y me incendien la casa- meme face: nothing to do here:-.

Sayo.


	4. Propuesta aceptada

Propuesta aceptada.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- pregunto cierto noble saliendo de otra sala de la lujosa habitación.

-Padre…- dijo Yamasaki viendo al hombre.

-Tao, este chico entro y se desmayó- dijo Touya mirando a Syaoran.

Tao Yamasaki era el noble que había estado negociando con el señor de Ta'ha, se acercó a Syaoran y reconoció al hijo del gobernante de la cuidad, hizo una evaluación rápida de su situación, y concluyo que estaba muy mal **(n/a meme face :no me digas:).**

-Hiden, llama al doctor dile que es urgente- lo apuro Tao.

-Enseguida señor- y salió rápido de la habitación.

-¿Qué le paso al señor?- pregunto el inocente Io, viendo con curiosidad a Syaoran, aquello le recordó a Tao que Ío estaba presente.

-Takashi llévate a Tao- dijo mirando a su hijo.

-Vamos a jugar Tao- le dijo tendiéndole una mano.

-¿Pero y el chico?- Io era aún muy inocente para saber lo que era un esclavo.

-No te preocupes- le dijo tomando su mano y sacándolo de la habitación.

-Touya ayúdame a llevarlo a la cama- le dijo al mayor cuando estuvieron solos.

Touya cargo con cuidado a Syaoran y lo puso boca abajo, con mucho cuidado lo despojo de su ropón dejando a la vista las horribles heridas y quemaduras de su espalda.

-Aquí está el doctor- dijo Hiden llegando con un señor.

El doctor se puso a evaluar las heridas de Syaoran rápidamente, en un instante pareció como si fuera a preguntar algo luego vio los grilletes de los pies de Syaoran, y sus dudas se disiparon.

-Sus heridas son profundas pero no tanto, y las quemaduras necesitan un poco de curación, la pérdida de sangre es evidente, pero la causa del desmayo fue el dolor y el cansancio, tiene anemia, algo muy clásico en los esclavos, de allí en fuera es un joven sano y fuerte- diagnostico el doctor.

-¿Le puede administrar la medicina?- pregunto Touya.

-Claro, solo necesito que la paguen, cabe la casualidad que la medicina que necesito la traigo aquí conmigo- dicho esto saco algunos frascos, vendas y demás material de curación.

-Yo pagare el tratamiento, pero cúrelo ya- apuro Tao.

-Ustedes son unas personas de muy buen corazón, por ayudar a este chico- dijo comenzando a curar a Syaoran el cual solo se dignó a gemir de dolor.

-No soporto la idea de dejarlo así- dijo tao viendo al chico.

-De donde nosotros vinimos casi no hay esclavitud- dijo Touya.

-Debe de ser hermoso- dijo el doctor.

La curación de Syaoran tardo por lo menos 20 minutos, durante ese tiempo Syaoran por primera vez en años, se quejó del dolor.

-Listo- dijo el doctor cuando termino de limpiar y vendar las heridas, y de curar las quemaduras.

Recibió su paga y se fue con una reverencia.

Con cuidado le volvieron a poner su ropón a Syaoran, el cual habían mandado a lavar, y ahora estaba libre de manchas de sangre.

-Pobre chico, y su propio padre- dijo Tao mirando con un poco de lastima a Syaoran.

-O sea que él es hijo de ese avaricioso señor- dijo Touya mirando al chico.

-Debe de ser terrible que tu padre te trate así- dijo Haden haciendo una mueca.

-Tú también eras un esclavo ¿no?- pregunto Tao a Hiden.

-Si, por eso entiendo al chico, de no ser por el padre de Touya seguiría en esa terrible vida- dijo mirando con agradecimiento a Touya.

En ese mismo instante Syaoran abrió los ojos, no sabía dónde estaba, pero ya no sentía dolor, intento darse la vuelta pero aquello le provoco dolor por lo que desistió.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- escucho que le preguntaban, entonces se aguantó el dolor se dio la vuelta y se sentó, vio que estaba en el hotel principal, rodeado de los nobles de Rabaja.

No contesto simplemente bajo la cabeza.

-No te preocupes no te haremos nada si hablas- le dijo Touya mirándolo.

-Entonces ¿Cómo te sientes?- le volvía a preguntar Hiden.

-No tenían que hacerlo, pero gracias de todos modos- dijo por fin Syaoran, levantando la cabeza, en cuanto lo vio bien Tao se sorprendió, tal vez…. Pero tuvo una idea.

-Discúlpenme tengo algo que hacer, vuelvo en un rato, Touya, Hiden, cuídenlo que no se sobre esfuerce- dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Todos miraron como salía de la habitación, cuando lo perdieron de vista, Hiden y Touya posaron sus miradas sobre de Syaoran.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto Hiden.

-Syaoran, Syaoran Li- respondió sin mucho ánimo.

-Disculpa si no es muy entrometido de mi parte ¿Por qué el único hijo de un gran señor le sirve a este?- pregunto Touya muy interesado.

Syaoran solo se abrazó de rodillas y bajo la cabeza, Touya noto que había metido la pata al preguntarle aquello, era obvio que no lo quisiera hablar, así que decidió callar y ya no hacerle más preguntas.

En ese mismo instante, entraron Yamasaki e Io, un poquito infelices.

-Creí que estaban jugando- dijo Touya, volteando a ver a Yamasaki.

-Jugábamos a la pelota pero Takashi la voló a la copa de un árbol- dijo Ío mirando con reproche a Yamasaki, el cual solo se disculpó con la mirada y una sonrisa.

-¿Cuál árbol?- pregunto Syaoran, levantando la cabeza.

-Ah ya estas despierto- dijo Yamasaki sonriéndole-¿cómo te sientes?

-Mejor gracias- dijo asintiendo una vez, luego se puso de pie sin mayor esfuerzo, él ya se había acostumbrado al dolor, y se inco para quedar a la altura de Io-¿me podría decir en cual árbol se atoro?

-En el viejo árbol de naranjas, el más grande del patio- Io se lo señalo desde la venta.

Syaoran se puso de pie salió corriendo.

-Espera todavía tienes que descansar- dijo Hiden saliendo detrás de él siendo seguido por el resto menos Touya, quien solo los observo desde la ventana.

Cuando Syaoran estuvo frente al árbol, con gran habilidad comenzó a treparlo ante la mirada sorprendida de todos ¡parecía gato con esa agilidad!, cuando llego a la cima tomo la pelota y la dejo caer a las manos de Io, luego bajo de un gran salto.

-Guau eres muy ágil esto…- Yamasaki se dio cuenta de que el aun no conocía el nombre del chico- Tu nombre….

-Es Syaoran Li, es lo menos que puedo hacer- dijo con una expresión fría que no había cambiado en ningún momento.

Por el umbral que llevaba al patio aparecieron Touya y Tao.

-Las negociaciones terminaron, el comercio se reabrirá, marchémonos ya- dijo Touya ganándole la palabra a Tao.

-Bueno en ese caso me retiro gra….- comenzó a decir Syaoran pero fue detenido por Tao el cual le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No porque le he ofrecido una cantidad importante al gobernante por tu persona y acepto- dijo mirándole con una sonrisa.

-Eso quiere decir que Li, nos pertenece- dijo Yamasaki poniendo una maliciosa mirada que fue acallada por su padre.

Syaoran estaba en shock, ¿enserio? ¿Los golpes se habían acabado? ¿Ya no tendría que volver con su padre?, su expresión seguía fría pero en la mirada se le notaba la alegría.

-Bien según las leyes no te puedo liberarte sino hasta dejar los territorios de este señor, ¿estás bien con eso?- le pregunto.

Syaoran comenzó a asentir con la cabeza y murmuro un suave:

-Gracias, muchas gracias- y emitió una leve sonrisa, la primera en muchísimo tiempo, la primera desde la muerte de su madre.

-Bueno hay que irnos, que me hago viejo- dijo Hiden ganados las risas de todos, menos Syaoran el cual de inmediato borro su sonrisa.

-Bien abra que cruzar un buen trecho pero vamos ya a Rabaja- dijo Touya con una sonrisa.

-Bueno en marcha que es un viaje largo, a hacer maletas- dijo Tao.

-Ay no…- se quejó Io.

-Yo lo hare por usted…- dijo Syaoran.

-Muchas gracias Li- dicho esto lo guio hacia donde estaba su maleta.

-Esto padre…- comenzó Yamasaki pero Touya y Hiden lo tomaron uno por cada brazo, y comenzaron a arrastrarlo hacia la habitación.

-Ni creas que te escapas- dijo Hiden.

-Malvados- dijo Yamasaki.

-Idiota- dijeron Hiden y Touya a coro.

Tao estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

_-Creo que he encontrado a quien buscaba- _pensó_. _

…

Bueno para los que lo pidieron como verán los maltratos hacia Syaoran terminaron- neko enciende una varita de chispitas- y bueno espero sus comentarios- la torpe neko se incendia la colita por una de las chispas y sale corriendo-.

Sayonara.


	5. Libre por primera vez

Libre por primera vez.

-Muchas gracias Syaoran- dijo Io con estrellitas en los ojos.

-No hay por qué…- dijo Syaoran un poquito desubicado, no acostumbraba que le dieran las gracias, menos a que lo llamaran por su nombre.

-¿Te puedo decir Syaoran? Es que Li es muy formal- le dijo con las estrellitas aún más grandes.

-Claro…- le dijo aún más incómodo.

-Seamos amigos- le dijo tendiéndole una mano.

-¿Amigos?- le dijo con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

-No me iras a decir que no sabes qué es eso- dijo alejándose un paso de Syaoran.

-Jamás he tenido amigos…- dijo perdiendo su mirada, la única persona cerca que tenía era Marian pero no la concideraba precisamente su amiga.

-Entonces déjame ser tu primer amigo, yo te enseñare lo que no entiendas, y muchas cosas más- dijo mostrándole una enorme sonrisa.

-De acuerdo- dijo Syaoran dándole una mínima sonrisa.

-¿Oye y esos grilletes?- pregunto inocentemente el niño.

-¿He?- por ligeros lapsos de tiempo Syaoran se olvidaba de que los traía puestos.

-¿No te molesta tenerlos?- le pregunto viéndolos más de cerca.

-Ya me acostumbre a tenerlos…- dijo tratando de ocultarlos.

-¿Y no te gustaría quitártelos?- definitivamente Io era aún una criatura inocente.

-Si…- dijo Syaoran mirando a Io, le recordaba tanto a él de pequeño.

-Bueno hora de irnos- dijo intentando cargar la ENORME maleta, pero lo único que logro fue irse de espalda hacia el suelo.

-¿Me ayudas?- le pregunto a Syaoran.

Sin replicar nada, Syaoran se acercó a él y cargo la pesada maleta sin mayor esfuerzo.

-Vaya eres muy fuerte- dijo Io emocionado.

-No es nada señorito- dijo Syaoran comenzando a caminar, pero se detuvo al escucha que Io hacia una especie de sonido con la boca, como un chirrido.

-¿Ocurre algo?- su padre le había dejado muy en claro la manera de dirigirse a la "gente con más valor que él".

-No me digas señorito, me haces sentir viejo, dime Io- dijo frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

-De acuerdo… Io- dijo un poco extrañado, por poder referirse a alguien por su nombre.

-Bueno vámonos que nos dejan- dijo tomando por la mano desocupada a Syaoran para dirigirlo, Syaoran no sabía explicarlo pero aquello le producía una cálida sensación en su pecho que solo su madre le había hecho sentir.

-Vaya, al fin salieron- dijo Yamasaki en tono burlón al ver que Io y Syaoran salían del lujoso hotel, después se metió en la carreta de viaje.

-Ya se habían tardado, nos empezábamos a preocupar- dijo Hiden separando la vista de unos papeles que traía en las manos, y volteando a verlos.

-¿Qué traes allí?- pregunto Io curioso.

-Una carta de Fujitaka- contesto Hiden.

-Del tío Fujitaka, ¿y qué dice?- pregunto intentado arrebatarle la carta de las manos, pero Io la levanto para que no se la quitara.

-Dice que si no podemos hacer una escala más, para resolver otro asunto sobre del comercio- dijo viendo al chiquillo.

-Oh… yo ya quería llevar a casa para enseñarle la cuidad a Syaoran…- dijo un poquito decepcionado Io.

-Por cierto ¿y Li?- preguntó Yamasaki sacando la cabeza de la carreta.

-Es la hora de que se tome la medicina que el doctor le receto- dijo Touya haciendo acto de aparición.

De repente escucharon un ruido de caída demasiado fuerte que venía de sus espaldas, al voltear vieron que varias de las cajas de carga se le habían caído encima a Syaoran, al intentar llevarlas todas al mismo tiempo, lo cual resultaba una escena muy cómica.

-Vaya ¿estás bien?- pregunto Yamasaki aguantando a duras penas la risa.

Pero fue en vano ya que él y Hiden estallaron de la risa, lo cual provoco un ligero sonrojo en Syaoran ya que la gente que pasaba se les quedaba viendo a causa de ese ataque de risa.

-Idiotas- dijo entre dientes Touya.

Io en cambio intento mover algunas cajas, pero esto solo provoco que las cajas restantes se le cayeran encima, siendo el pequeño niño de siete años parte del cómico retrato, Yamasaki y Hiden en vez de ayudar comenzaron a reír mas fuerte, Touya cansado de sus risas le pego un fuerte puñetazo en el centro de sus cabezas.

-Ouch... Touya – dijeron Yamasaki y Hiden a coro mientras que les aparecían unos enormes chipotes en el lugar del golpe.

-Idiotas…- volvió a mencionar Touya mientras que se encaminaba a ayudar a las víctimas de la avalancha de cajas.

Una vez que se vio libre Syaoran de inmediato se puso de pie, para empezar a recoger las cajas, pero para su sorpresa una botellita de cristal voló hasta sus manos, la atrapo con una sorprendente agilidad.

-Tienes que tomarte la medicina- dijo Touya dándose la vuelta.

Syaoran miro atentamente la botellita, luego se tomó de un sorbo todo el contenido de la botella.

-Syaoran…- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, sobresaltándolo, se dio la vuelta y vio que Tao llevaba consigo unas pesadas llaves de acero.

-Vamos siéntate…- dijo mostrándole la orilla de la carreta.

Syaoran así lo hizo, y Tao utilizo las llaves para abrir sus grilletes, el tiempo pareció detenerse por un momento cuando las cadenas cayeron al suelo dejando los tobillos de Syaoran libres de su atadura, pero sus tobillos aún tenían una marca de color negro alrededor de los tobillos gracias a la presencia de los grilletes, las cuales Syaoran miro con amargura.

-Ten… para que no tengas que mirarlas- dijo Tao entregándole unas sandalias con correa.

Syaoran se las puso y se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que usaba zapatos en sus 16 años de vida…

-Bueno hay que marchar…- dijo Tao yendo a reunir a los muchachos.

Syaoran se agacho para tomar los grilletes ente sus manos y al revisarlos se dio cuenta de que uno de estos contenía en su interior una pequeña llavecita, un poco llena se sarro, pero que aun conservaba el color plateado, ahora que lo pensaba, siempre le molestaba ese grillete como si tuviera algo más en su interior…

-Hora de irnos- dijo Tao.

-Ah… si- dijo Syaoran guardando la llave entre sus ropas, tirando los grilletes al suelo, dio la vuelta para meterse en la carreta, y emprender el viaje hacia su nueva vida.

Pero ese pensamiento no ocupaba la mente Syaoran, sino una intriga ¿Qué hacia esa llavecita allí? ¿Quién la había puesto allí?

…

Por increíble que sea ¡sigo viva!, sobreviví al inicio de clases, a los diagnósticos, y los maestros de nuevo ingreso… para celebrarlo aquí les traigo un el nuevo episodio de "corazón encadenado", y como disculpa por que esta vez no podre actualizar "Las alas de un ángel" les subiré un one-shoot sorpresa que lo único que les confirmo es que pertenece al proyecto "adaptaciones de vocaloid" y los invito a darse una vuelta por mi perfil para participar en mi encuesta "¿qué canción/saga de vocaloid quieres que sea la que adapte a continuación? También los invito mandarme sus propuestas por mensaje privado ¡todas las ideas son válidas! Seré un neko pero no muerdo…

Nos leemos en la próxima.

Neko fuera.


End file.
